Carl Schliff
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Samuel Vincent |number = 008 |notebook = A pathologically loyal public servant. Neither snow, or sleet... nor zombies shall keep him from his appointed rounds. |job = Mailman |mission = Mail Order Zombrex |weapon = Mailbombs Shotgun |gender = Male |age = 32 |race = Caucasian |}} Carl Schliff is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2. He is a mailman that is determined to never fail at his job. Story Dead Rising 2 Mail Order Zombrex Carl is a mailman that has never failed at his job and plans to keep it that way, regardless of whether or not there's an outbreak going on. Chuck Greene spots Carl trying to deliver a package in the Royal Flush Plaza. Noticing Chuck, Carl asks him to sign for the package. Chuck tries to tell Carl about the zombies, but fails in getting through to him. Chuck sees that the package Carl has is Zombrex, and realizes that he is willing to hand it over in return for anyone's signature. Chuck takes the oppurtunity and signs for it, but his signature allows Carl to identify him, and believing he is the cause of the outbreak, refuses to give him the Zombrex, instead giving him a mailbomb. Chuck tosses the bomb back into Carl's mailcart, which explodes. Carl and Chuck fight, and Carl is defeated. Chuck then takes the zombrex out of Carl's bag saying he needs it for his daughter. With his dying breath, Carl signs his own clipboard and pulls out another bomb package, letting it detonate in his hands, blowing him into pieces. Tactics Attacks Carl has two main attacks, he will throw bomb packages when running away from Chuck or when he is at a medium distance from Chuck. His main method is shooting Chuck with his shotgun. He will fire off three shots, pause, then shoot another three. When he fires his second round of three shots, the recoil will make him stumble back, giving you a perfect opportunity to get a few hits in with a melee weapon. Carl will also try to melee Chuck with his shotgun on rare occasions but he usually will run away throwing bombs most of the time. An easier strategy is to wait for Carl to be knocked back by the shotgun then hit him two or three times with a strong melee weapon such as the Broadsword or Katana Sword. Another opportunity to exploit is when Carl reloads his weapon though you won't get many hits in before he runs away again. Another good way to defeat Carl would be by using the dodge roll maneuver.Whenever Carl stands still in your direction, it means that he is going to fire his shotgun at you. Keep dodge rolling towards him, alternating left and right as you do so. If you dodge roll straight towards Carl, there is a high possibility he will be able to shoot and harm you. When you are right in front of Carl, melee him with a good melee weapon such as the Knife Gloves or use a particularly damaging wide-range weapon (e.g. Flamethrower, Shotgun). You can back off or let Carl hit you so that he can run away to another shop. Repeat this until he is defeated. Strategy *Carl frequently will toss a mail-bomb and then run away, standing still and waiting until the bomb explodes to continue doing his normal combat routines. This is a cheap, but effective, way to deal with him as Carl does not have much in the way of hit points. *If you need health during the battle, on the counter of the Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow is a bottle of orange juice. *Leave survivors in the nearby bathroom as Carl will easily kill any you bring along. *You can defeat him with the sports car, but he can still easily destroy it with his mailbombs or one round of shotgun blasts. For whatever reason the car becomes weightless after being destroyed and it will be pushed out of the way by Carl if he runs into it without slowing him down at all. *A good way to kill him is either using Pole Weapon or the Katana Sword that Crystal and Amber drop after being defeated. *Ironically, the best weapon to use on him is a shotgun, bring a couple and stay in aiming mode and keep moving while shooting him, he'll go down easy. *A viable strategy is to use Knife Gloves and a painkiller (beer+beer). Drink the painkiller then rush in close with the knife gloves. Hit him four to five times and he will be stunned. Dodge roll/Jump(out of the way) to avoid the shotgun blasts, hisclose range attack and his mailbombs. *By using the various kiosks and plant walls in the area, Carl's movement can be glitched out to where he runs to the same spots repeatedly. Carl can still throw bombs while stuck in this loop and can eventually blow himself up if utilized correctly. *If one happens to have an automatic weapon, then they can go to the nearby Guitar shop with the maintenance room in the back. Inside is a battery and a wheel chair, which can be combined into the electric chair, which can then be further enhanced into the Blitzkrieg. Ride back but place it outside the nearby island wall. After the cut scene run over and hop back on the chair. Strategically drive back and forth on either side of the wall shooting when convenient you should be able to down him with ammo and health to spare. *With an LMG, this fight is a cinch. Simply use the wall in the middle of plaza for cover and fire on Carl as soon as he is exposed. Sustaine bursts of fire will render him stunned and temporarily unable to fire upon you, however after several seconds he will eventually break the stun. Simply dodge behind the wall when he opens fire, then let him shift to the other side so he's back in your sights. If you keep up the fire, he won't have many chances to throw mailbombs (he only got off two when I fought him), and these are easy to see coming and avoid. Using this method, I killed Carl in just over a minute. Be warned, this strategy does mean you will use most or even all (depending on how accurate you are) of the LMG's ammo, so be sure to have a backup plan to finish him off just in case (I am currently wearing components from all four DLC outfits, so I have double ammo for all firearms due to the Soldier outfit. If you have this, it will help greatly since it raises the LMG's ammo to 400. I ended the fight with 212 rounds left). *a good tactic is to create a spiked bat and simply beat him with it until death. By chasing him and hitting him (it is also a good idea to add a quick jab with the bat by holding the attack button) this however can mostly be a bad idea as carl carries a shotgun and will distrupt the close range tactic. Rewards Prestige Points :Psychopath Defeat Bonus: 20,000 PP Items *Zombrex *Shotgun (will not respawn.) Trivia *Carl is one of the few psychopaths to attack Chuck on semi-legitimate grounds. He genuinely believes Chuck to be responsible for the zombie outbreak, and otherwise simply wishes to continue delivering the mail (although the fact that he has plentiful mail bombs on hand might imply otherwise, unless it is for self-defense against zombies). *Carl is a nod toward the term "going postal," or going violently insane, that originated from the stereotype that postal workers are more likely to snap than the average civil-servant. He will also yell the phrase when throwing mail bombs. *Carl has a pen with the Dead Rising 2 logo on it, as seen when he asks Chuck to sign for the Zombrex. *Even if Katey has turned, Chuck will still say he needs the Zombrex for his daughter in the ending cutscene. *Carl has a tattoo of his postal service's logo on his arm. *Carl's boss music is 'Postman, '''an original song included in the Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack. *Carl is similar to Steven Chapman from the first game, both being very attached to their jobs, and attacking the protagonist for reasons related to their jobs (Steven attacking Frank because he believed him to be there to vandalise, Carl attacking because he believed Chuck responsible for the outbreak) *He is also very similar to Paul Carson because they both throw explosive projectiles at the protagonist *Carl's shotgun fire animation is very similar to Slappy's fire spitter fire animation as seen when they both stumble while fire three shots at Chuck *The voice actor who plays Carl, Samuel Vincent, is also popularly known for his voice as "Double D" in "Ed Edd 'n' Eddy". And also his quote about his oath is quite similar to "Double D's" quote in an episode "Mission Ed-possible". *Carl's last name 'Schliff' may be a reference or nod towards 'Cliff Claven', a character from ''Cheers who was ironically a postman and was attached to his job as well. Gallery Carl_Schliff.jpg|Carl calls out to nobody, requesting a signature carl.jpg|Carl readies his Shotgun for revenge Ddrsng2-20101023-194958.png|"THIS PACKAGE REQUIRES A SIGNATURE!" Carl1.png|Carl's tattoo seen on his right arm Ddrsng2-20101023-195245.png|Carl before blowing up MailcartExplosion.png|Carl escapes death. 50px-Dead rising carl bust.png|Carl's Notebook photo Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters